Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -1 \times -20\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -1 \times 100\% = -100\%$ Now we have: $ -100\% \times -20\% = {?} $ $ -100\% \times -20\% = 20 \% $